


Let Freedom Ring

by Quirkyrabbitrails



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Historical, Poetry, patriotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyrabbitrails/pseuds/Quirkyrabbitrails





	Let Freedom Ring

Through many a trial have we come,  
So many a struggle overcome.  
Our founding fathers from the East,  
Sailed the ocean such a feat.  
For their survival they gave thanks,  
Eating good among Indian ranks.

That Eastern land across the sea,  
Raised high taxes, especially on tea.  
The British came dressed sharp in red,  
For many years, much blood was shed.  
The Declaration signed at last,  
Tore this nation from Britain's grasp.

From African lands were they brought,  
Slaving with cotton, how they did rot.  
Unsolved arguments drew a border,  
Another war was in order.  
The chains of many men were broken,  
Praise for God and Lincoln spoken.

Whirling dust the brought Depression,  
Lack of jobs and great Recession.  
Looks of people ragged and poor,  
Then came yet another war.  
With friends across the sea,  
Nazi men were forced to flee.

A time of worry and constant frown,  
When two tall towers came crashing down.  
This blatant strike would not stand,  
Our soldiers marched into the sand.  
After fighting hard and long,  
Two great foes were finally gone.

Through many a trial have we come,  
With strength and wisdom have we won.  
Time calls now to look ahead,  
Our untold future we shall not dread.  
Forever may this nation sing,  
God bless this land, let freedom ring!


End file.
